


Daddy’s Slut

by queerest_avenger



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellating A Sex Toy, Gentle Femme Domme Reader, Implied Anal Sex, Praise, Slow Face Fucking, Smut, Sub Shawn, Use of Pet names, slight daddy kink, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I guess this is a prequel to “Your good boy.” I wish I could write more than headcanons, but the flow is so much easier, and my brain can’t. I’m a fuckin’ slut, and I’m going to hell, tbh.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/ Female Reader
Kudos: 4





	Daddy’s Slut

• You were sat at the edge of your bed  
• Shawn between your thighs, on his knees  
• He was looking up at you with his doe eyes  
• His face flushed as he licks his lips nervously  
• “It’s okay, babyboy. Take your time.” You reassure him, stroking his cheek  
• He nods, placing his large hands on your thighs  
• You had bought a strap-on harness for your 21st birthday as a gift for you  
• But, it was more of a gift for him  
• This was the first time you’d be putting it to use  
• Shawn takes his hand off your thigh and places his hand on the length of the dildo that was secured by the O-ring  
• He stroked it timidly, looking up at you for approval  
• “You’re doing good for me so far, bambi. Just relax and put on a show for daddy.”  
• Shawn bit his lip as he moaned shamelessly  
• His pink tongue flicked out to tentatively lick the tip of the dildo before hollowing out his cheeks  
• He guides it down his throat slowly  
• Gagging around it  
• “Easy, angel. Breathe through your nose, okay?”  
• You run your fingers through his mane of curls to try to soothe him  
• He takes more of your “cock”  
• Using his hand to stroke what he can’t fit into his mouth  
• “That’s my good boy, get it nice and wet for me.”  
• You look down at him, your face just as flushed as his  
• Your breath hitches at the sight of him  
• His full pink lips wrapped around the toy  
• “God, you look so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock, Shawn.”  
• You have to hold back a moan as you watch him use his mouth  
• You thread your fingers in his curls, guiding his mouth as you buck up into him  
• He looks up at you through his lashes, brows furrowed  
• “Such a good little slut for me, baby. Taking daddy’s cock so well  
• He flushes again under your praise  
• “You like hearing how good you are for me, angel? Knowing that you’re putting that pretty fucking mouth of yours to good use, huh?” You breath out  
• He nods his head, letting a muffled whine slip out  
• You could feel how wet you were just from watching his mouth and the sounds he was making  
• “Fuck, I bet your tongue feels so fucking good around me. Wish I could feel it.” You moan out  
• “So warm and wet. Shit.” You bite your lip again, your brows bunched together  
• If only you could cum from this  
• You shallowly buck your hips up into him  
• Pushing his head a little further  
• Shawn quickens his pace, tilting his head to the side as his breathing comes out quicker  
• He opens his eyes again, tears forming in the corner of his eyes  
• “That’s enough Shawn. You did good. Don’t wanna push you.”  
• You pull him off completely, followed by a loud ‘pop’  
• A trail of saliva connected from his swollen lips and the toy as he leaned back  
• You take his face in your smaller hands, wiping away his tears with the pads of your thumbs  
• You did so good for me, my love.”  
• You bend down to cover his face in kisses  
• You pull away to look him in the eyes  
• “Now why don’t you lie down on the bed for me and let me take care of you, yeah?”  
• Shawn nods, standing up to his full height  
• He toed his boots off before lifting his tank top over his head and tossed it to the floor  
• You licked your lips as he pulled his skinny jeans down slowly  
• “Shawn.” You warned. “No one likes a tease.”  
• He smirks at you as he crawls up the bed, lying down in the middle  
• You crawl up his body, straddling his hips  
• You take him in as your eyes trail down to his bulge straining against his white Calvins  
• You pull them down his toned thighs, watching it catch on his hard cock  
• Shawn hisses as he bucks up his hips into nothing  
• You guide his hips back down on the mattress, stroking the insides of thighs  
• “You ready?” You ask  
• “Yes.”  
• All right. I want you to know we can stop at anytime, okay?”  
• He nods again  
• You kiss the tattoo on his collarbone, down to his chest and back up to place a kiss on his lips  
• You kiss for a few minutes before pulling away  
• “Okay, angel.”  
• You guide the toy, slowly pushing it into him  
• He grabs your hand, gripping it tightly as you keep pushing it in, inch by inch  
• “You okay?” You asked, pushing the curls out of his eyes. “We can stop.”  
• “No, please. Keep going.”  
• You push until you can no longer see the toy  
• “Is it in all the way?” You giggle  
• “Yeah.” He smiles back at you  
• “Good. Wanna make sure you’re comfortable. Let me know if I-  
“ Just fucking move already. I’ll let you know.”  
• You slap his thigh lightly, glaring at him playfully. “Don’t be such a brat, Mendes.”  
• He laughs, the corners of his eyes wrinkling  
• Your eyes soften at the sound of it • “God, I’m so in love with you, Shawn.” You smile, kissing him  
• He leans up to deepen the kiss, “ I love you too. Happy birthday, honey.”


End file.
